


holiday fuss

by aanathemaa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa
Summary: "So... what are you two doing for Christmas?" Owen asked, bringing TK out of his thoughts and reminding him he was getting his ass kicked at Monopoly."I'm not sure." he made a face, realizing he still had things to plan.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

TK was absolutely swamped. 

First, it was his dad's chemotherapy sessions. No matter how comfortable and pleasant TK tried to make them, there was no way he could ignore the elephant in the room. His dad had cancer and no one knew for sure if he was going to recover from it. Despite some positive reports from the doctor, his dad's nonchalant attitude (which TK was sure his dad adopted just for his benefit) and his therapist's advice, TK still had a lot of anxiety.

When he was working and couldn't be with his dad at the hospital, TK tried to supply him with endless books from his collection. And when he could accompany him to the sessions, he made sure to bring board games and card games and whatnot. Still, there wasn't much TK could do besides trying to keep up a positive front, making sure his dad stayed healthy, helping as much as he could or, hopefully, being good company. 

Everything else was out of his control, which TK really hated. 

His dad was a tough guy, he knew that, but TK would lie if he didn't admit that sometimes he would go home and just... cry. Cry to try and shake away some of that tight tension and find the strength to face another day of uncertainty. He tried to do it only if he knew Carlos wouldn't be home for another hour or two, but that was mostly because he didn't want his boyfriend to worry about him. 

Then there were the crazy shifts. It seemed like the closer they got to the holidays, the crazier and busier it got. Helping people was fine, it was what TK loved to do, but there were also some people who just made him wonder how they've survived so far. It was just last week when they had to respond to a car fire out on the highway. The owner had been smoking in the car and hadn't noticed that he flicked the cigarette in the backseat instead of out the window. When it caught fire, he didn't pull over and instead just tried to put it out with his t-shirt while still driving his car. 

The man was fine when they arrived, albeit heartbroken about the whole thing, but that kind of car damage could have been easily avoided if, at the very least, he'd have pulled over when he noticed the smell and not when PD stopped him. And, as a side note, maybe being late to his date with Carlos could have been avoided too. 

And then there was the whole Secret Santa thing. His dad had insisted that in his short absence, TK should organize it and, on top of everything else he had to do, like come up with gifts for his dad, boyfriend and friends, and trying to think of something nice for him and Carlos to do on Christmas, he also had to spend time writing up notes with names and avoiding Mateo's attempts to corner him and beg TK to rig the game so that he could get to be Marjan's Secret Santa. (Mateo assured TK she wanted to participate too.)

Maybe TK sounded like the Grinch, but this year had been really hard for him. There were some wonderful things that happened, like meeting Carlos (although there had been a bumpy road at the beginning), but overall it had been a pretty chaotic year. If TK was being honest, the idea of spending his Christmas at home with Carlos and his dad, doing nothing extraordinary, sounded quite appealing. The TK of previous years would have probably made a list of things they _had_ to do, but... maybe next year. 

And speaking of Carlos, TK was a bit worried he might have felt neglected for these past few weeks. TK had spent a lot of time at his dad's place and he's been particularly tired so he couldn't really give Carlos the attention he usually gave him, which obviously made him feel guilty. It was just last Tuesday when Carlos suggested they have dinner (which actually meant takeout at midnight) and then watch a movie. TK, unfortunately, fell asleep halfway through, leaving Carlos to deal with the whole "let's move to the bed" onesided discussion.

TK did apologize in the morning, more than once, but Carlos assured him it wasn't a big deal.

But at least Buttercup seemed to enjoy the fuss of the holidays, even if that meant TK had to save a lot of the decorations they had put up from becoming chew toys. Judd kept laughing every time Buttercup pulled on the tinsel that decorated the tree they set up last weekend and Marjan seemed to think that, frankly, as far as she was concerned, Buttercup was allowed to do everything he wanted and could do nothing wrong.

TK failed to fight off a smile when he remembered how Buttercup stalked him, Paul and Mateo around the firehouse as they moved boxes upon boxes of toys meant for the annual Christmas charity donations. 

"So... what are you two doing for Christmas?" Owen asked, bringing TK out of his thoughts and reminding him he was getting his ass kicked at Monopoly.

"I'm not sure." he made a face, realizing he still had things to plan, "We're going to have dinner with you because Carlos wants to cook something for us and then we'll probably come by in the morning for gifts. That's everything I know so far." 

"Mhm," Owen smiled, "don't you want to spend Christmas Day doing something fun with Carlos? You know, like most people your age do?"

TK rolled his eyes. The new, temporary definition of fun in his book was cuddling with Carlos and watching Netflix.

"We'll have enough time for that. Christmas is all about family after all." he countered, "And Judd invited all of us to dinner on the 26th too. He's working this Christmas. Marjan tried to trade with him, but he said he's fine. That she needs to rest too, even if she doesn't technically celebrate Christmas. I believe his words were 'fair is fair'."

Owen nodded, smiling. They were all such a good team.

"So what are you getting for Carlos?"

"Ugh," TK groaned, burying his face in his hands, "I have no idea. I mean, I do, I just don't know if I should buy him something symbolic or something practical." he sighed, "I'm going to try to cook something sweet for him too, I just hope I won't mess it up."

Owen laughed.

"You're a firefighter, you'll figure out how to put out the fire."

"Dad!" TK whined, but still couldn't suppress a smile. His dad had a point. 

"I'm kidding. You're going to be fine. And you can call me if you need help."


	2. Chapter 2

TK sighed as he jumped off the firetruck. They just returned from the scene of an accident where someone had broken a leg while mishandling a rather big Christmas tree. There were lessons to be learned there, but TK still felt bad that the poor man would probably spend his Christmas at the hospital. Or at home in a cast. 

"Who's on cleaning up duty?" he asked Paul, yawning. It was past two in the morning and everyone was beyond tired. He watched as Mateo stifled a sympathetic yawn. 

"Uh, I think it's Marjan and Mateo." Paul replied, glancing at Mateo for confirmation, but it was Marjan who nodded.

"Yeah, it's us. Y'all should head home. Nate's crew already changed into their gear." she said, smiling.

"I'm going to stay and put all the Secret Santa presents under the tree for tomorrow. Judd, Paul, you guys go home." he patted Paul on the shoulder. 

"You sure?" Judd asked. "We can stay and help. It's been a long day."

"It's fine guys. It's just a couple of presents. And I have to wrap my present for Carlos anyway." he smiled at them, taking his jacket off.

"He's going to love it." Judd said, grinning, "I've gotten one of those this summer and it's awesome."

"Yeah, I sure hope he does." TK chuckled. 

"Alright. Y'all get home safely, okay?" Paul gave the three of them a pointed look. 

"You too." they replied at once. 

With that, TK left Marjan and Mateo to finish their work while he headed to the lockers to change into some street clothes. Packing his bag, he felt his heart jump out of his chest at the sound of a loud noise coming from behind him. He swiftly turned around and was met with the sight of Buttercup, waving his tail around and knocking it into an open locker door, the sound of it echoing harshly through the somewhat empty station.

"You okay in there, TK?" Nate called from somewhere on the main floor.

"Yeah, yeah." he shouted back, "It's just Buttercup."

"Alright."

"Jesus, Buttercup," TK breathed out, trying to calm his nerves, "you almost gave me a heart attack." 

The dog, blissfully unaware, waved his tail even faster when TK addressed him. He approached TK, looking up at him with excitement, waiting to be petted. Sighing, TK sat down and started ruffling the dog's fur, bringing him close to place a kiss on his head. Buttercup, happy to get TK's attention, buzzed in his arms, trying to lick the man's face as TK laughed.

"Let's get you some fresh water, mister." TK said, a little out of breath, poking Buttercup's nose. He stood up, pocketed his phone and left the bag in the locker room. He'd take it when he left.

As if he understood what TK said, Buttercup followed him closely up the stairs. The space just next to the kitchen was solely designated for him. There was a small, older couch (because this wasn't a dog that would fit in a normal dog bed), a food bowl, a water bowl and a bunch of chew toys that still didn't spark Buttercup's interest as much as the Christmas decorations did. 

TK picked up his water bowl, washed it and poured some fresh water in it. Buttercup was watching his every move so as soon as TK set it down, he immediately went to drink. 

Just then, TK remembered that Carlos had texted him earlier, but he'd been too busy to check what his boyfriend said. TK had told him to call if it was urgent, but when that didn't happen, he relaxed. 

[23:37] **Hey. I just finished making some quesadillas. Hope you'll like them.**

[00:49] **I'm sorry, I wanted to wait for you, but I'm wrecked. I'll wake up when you come home.**

[00:49] **Love ya.** ❤

TK couldn't help the smile that made its way to his lips. This man was something else and TK loved him for it. He couldn't wait to get home and snuggle close to Carlos. The man was like a walking furnace whereas TK could never keep his hands warm during the colder seasons. Carlos cursed loudly the first time TK touched him with his freezing hands. TK apologized, trying and failing to keep himself from laughing.

"How are you even alive right now," Carlos had asked him. TK, because he was a little shit, smirked and said: "Who says I am?"

Carlos rolled his eyes then, muttering something along the lines of, "Alright, Edward Cullen". TK just couldn't stop laughing. 

Locking his phone and shaking his head at the memory, he headed towards his dad's office. TK had placed the presents there just so that people like Judd and Mateo, who were basically acting like oversized children, wouldn't open their presents before it was time. He grabbed a roll of wrapping paper, some clear tape, scissors and the package for Carlos that had arrived yesterday. 

TK wasn't sure what to get Carlos at first. He had thought about something symbolic, like promise rings, but he also didn't want to seem like he was a living, breathing romantic cliche. It didn't matter anyway because rings or not, the promise was there. Instead, he had decided that Carlos could do with something more practical.

He loved Carlos, but the man had a tendency to not let go of things even when they were struggling to work. And when it came to shopping for something a bit more expensive, something for him and him only, he'd just look it up on the internet and spend days agonizing over whether or not he should buy it. Until TK would just tell him to relax and buy the damn thing, that is. 

So one thing TK knew was that Carlos' current smartwatch was... dying basically. And while Carlos insisted that it still worked fine, TK was set on buying him an Apple Watch because he knew it would take Carlos another month or two to actually decide to get a new one. And the one Apple had on sale was actually really cool so why not?

Also? Thank God for online shopping! TK didn't know if he could have survived the rush stores had to deal with during this time. It wasn't exactly Black Friday bad, but it was chaos nonetheless. 

After wrapping the present nicely, he took a bunch of them in his arms, including the bag that had his name on it ( _don't you peak inside TK_ ), and carried them downstairs to the common area, where there was a big, colorful tree. The fairy lights Paul and Judd put up made the whole place feel like an actual home and TK took a moment to admire the view.

He absolutely loved it. And he couldn't wait for tomorrow. They all planned on having lunch together before their shift and Carlos said he was going to spend his break with them. He even offered to pick up Owen on his way to the station and TK had been more than happy because he was going to be busy making sure everything was ready.

It had been a while since his dad could spend quality time with all of them in the same place, but TK tried to remind himself that he was getting better. Or at least that's what he hoped for. He didn't want any other voices in his head telling him otherwise during this special time. 

And it was special. They were going to open their presents and have a good meal and, right now, that's what TK really craved. The simplicity of sitting down with your loved ones and enjoying their presence. Maybe next year they could all go ice skating or have a snowball fight or visit all the pretty markets and go on all the rides, but a simple get together was enough for now. 

It's been almost a year since he and his dad arrived in Austin, almost a year since he and Carlos started dating, and it hadn't been easy, it still isn't sometimes, but TK can't believe how much he's grown. If someone would have told him about it when he moved to Austin, he'd have called that person crazy. But growing was much easier when you were surrounded by people who actually supported you and wanted you to grow. 

With that in mind, he smiled to himself and finished placing all the presents under the tree. It suddenly hit him again, how tired he was, and he made his way to the locker room, picked up his bag, said goodbye to Nate and his crew and rushed to his car. Well, his dad's car. He had yet to buy one, especially because his dad would need it back eventually and Carlos didn't always have time to pick him up or drop him off. Uber was fine too, but he wasn't going to use it every day. 

Driving in the late winter night, Austin looked lovely. Almost every store or house had Christmas lights or some sort of decorations. It made going home this late much nicer.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally arriving home, TK tried to unlock and open the door as silently as possible. Work had been crazy for Carlos too and TK was sure he was just as tired, if not more, and thus, he needed to rest, not keep TK company while he eats. He could eat alone just fine. In fact, he actually considered going to bed without eating, but his stomach protested vehemently. 

He kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag by the door and peeked into the kitchen where the quesadillas Carlos made lay waiting for him on the counter. His stomach made a funny noise in anticipation and he quickly tiptoed to the bathroom to wash his hands. Ain't nobody got time to change clothes when they're starving. 

He dried his hands off and, still tiptoeing, made his way to the kitchen. Just as he turned the corner to walk in, his heart skipped a beat and he inhaled sharply. 

"Is everyone today trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked, breathless, closing his eyes and trying to settle his heart, which had picked up its pace as soon as he saw Carlos sitting in their kitchen, shirtless, looking half asleep, with his head rested upon his crossed arms. He was watching TK through his lashes, looking tired and soft. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Carlos said, his voice rough from sleep. It sounded both sweet and sexy. 

"Sorry I woke you up, but you should go back to bed." TK said, approaching him and leaning down to place a kiss on his temple. "I'll eat and shower and then come to bed too."

When TK made a move to pull away, Carlos grabbed his hand and brought them closer, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. TK smiled, his eyes fluttering close for a second.

"It's fine, I'm up." Carlos assured him, straightening up. "How was your shift?"

"Babe, go to sleep." TK gave him a pointed look, "You can wait for me in bed."

Carlos rolled his eyes. 

"I'm good where I am." he smiled lazily. 

TK also rolled his eyes at his stubbornness. 

"Fine." 

"So, how was it?"

"Pretty much the same as yesterday. Crazy busy. Sorry I couldn't answer your texts, you know how it gets."

Carlos nodded.

"Don't worry, I know you'd text me back if you weren't busy." he yawned, watching TK grab a plate. After a moment, he snorted.

"Actually caught a burglar today who decided that he was too tired to finish the job and took a nap on the couch if you can believe it." Carlos said, making TK laugh out loud, "Family came home to find a stranger had rummaged through their stuff and then fell asleep." Carlos shook his head, "At least no one was hurt and everything was still there." 

"Not to make a joke out of this, but... mood. I felt like I wanted a nap all day."

Carlos also laughed, a bubbly sound that made TK feel so warm. 

As TK ate and scrolled through his Instagram feed, they chatted lightly about their day and TK told Carlos all about Buttercup also trying to scare him half to death. Carlos could barely keep his eyes open anymore so when TK finished eating, he said 'to hell with it' and put the two plates in the sink so he could wash them tomorrow. Nobody was gonna know. Well, _he_ was going to know. Damn it. 

"Carlos, go to bed. I'm going to wash these and then I'll shower and come to bed too."

"How about you go shower and I'll wash these for you? Save us some time."

"It's fine. I can-"

"Listen, I'm not going to fall asleep until you're done so just let me help okay?" Carlos protested. He looked so sweet with his curly hair and puffy eyes. And he was still very much shirtless.

TK considered it.

"Alright, fine. Thank you." he reached and gave Carlos a light kiss, "Though I do have to say that I am appaled my boyfriend didn't even try to invite himself to my shower." he joked, grinning as soon Carlos gave him a look.

"Maybe if you gave me a triple shot of espresso so I wouldn't fall asleep on you or something."

TK fake gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Are you saying sex with me bores you?"

Carlos shook his head with a smile and turned around towards the sink. 

"Tyler, go take that shower before the sun comes up."

TK laughed, already heading out the kitchen.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

"I must be the worst at following recipes!" TK whined for the fifth time in the past thirty minutes. Paul was giving him a look, but TK was past the point of shame and he was just trying to make this dessert work. Paul would just have to deal with it.

"Relax, man!" Mateo said before Paul could, "It's going to turn out just fine."

"That, or he poisons his own boyfriend. And half the table that isn't here to witness him all covered up in every ingredient from this kitchen."

TK stopped to turn around and glare at Marjan.

"Not helping, Marwani." 

"You're the one who said you didn't want any help with the churros." she huffed, but then quickly smirked, "Something about finally cooking a dish for Carlos, who's the sole reason you're not eating only junk food?" 

TK stared, trying to find another reason to be offended, but coming up with nothing in his defense. He sighed.

"True, but this is hard." he turned back to the pan, "The only things I can actually cook are eggs, french fries and pasta. And I want this to turn out better than my pasta because I have reasons to believe Carlos only eats it to make me feel better."

Paul snorted while Marjan and Mateo erupted into laughter. 

"Alright, alright, laugh at me." TK said with a smile, rolling his eyes, "But if they turn out great, you're all banned from having any." 

* * *

[12:14] We're gonna get there soon. You're all set?

[12:15] yep 

[12:15] everything is ready

TK took another look in the mirror to make sure there were no leftover ingredients on his face or clothes and ran down the stairs of the fire station. He only stopped once he was outside the building, from where he could see Carlos pull up into the parking lot with his dad in the passenger's seat. He grinned and decided he was just too excited to wait for them there so he jogged quickly to Carlos' police car. 

"Hi, dad." he greeted Owen first, pulling him into a hug. 

"Hey, kiddo." Owen smiled, tightening his hold. 

When they parted, TK looked at Carlos. Carlos, for his part, was already watching them with an expression full of warmth and it made TK buzz inside. This was going to be a good day. 

"Hey." TK said, quieter, and approached his boyfriend. Carlos leaned in for a short, soft kiss before pulling away with a smile.

"Shall we?" TK asked, taking Carlos' hand into his.

"Yeah." Owen agreed quickly, "I'm starving."

TK and Carlos shared a look and chuckled. 

"By the way, dad, they totally have no idea you're coming too." 

"What?" Owen asked, his eyebrows going up in surprise. 

"Don't worry about it." TK assured him with a mischievous smile. 

As they entered the fire station, TK was just about to call the team and announce who'd be joining them for lunch, but Marjan's gasp echoed through the building before he could even open his mouth.

"Cap!" she shouted at them, waving quickly, "Hey, cap, you're here! Guys, cap's here!" she said over her shoulder before she sprinted towards the stairs with a grin on her face.

TK could hear the high-pitch sound of chairs scraping against the floor and Buttercup barked at the commotion. In no time, everyone was hurrying down, trying not to trip on Buttercup who'd made it his mission to get past them and be the first to welcome back the captain.

He watched as the team greeted his dad, hugging him and telling him how much they missed him. Everyone was so happy that TK already felt like this was the best Christmas gift he could get. When he glanced at Carlos, the man was, again, already looking at him and for a moment, TK forgot how to breathe. He squeezed Carlos' hand and hoped his boyfriend could feel just how much he loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mhm, wow, these are really good." Carlos commented, biting into another churro, "Where did you guys order these from?"

Suddenly, half of the table was watching TK intently and he couldn't keep his smile off his face.

"Actually," he started, stuttering slightly, as the rest of the table looked up from their plates too, "I made them."

When he looked up at Carlos, Carlos' eyes widened and he was sporting a smile of his own, just wider and brighter. The butterflies in TK's stomach batted their wings like crazy. 

"Wait, really?" Carlos asked, taking yet another bite. His eyes wouldn't leave TK. He didn't seem shocked, just very surprised. Pleasantly so. 

"It's, uh," TK couldn't hold the blush creeping up his neck anymore, "it's not a big deal. I just looked up a recipe."

"Nah, nah, nah," Judd intervened, waving a fork around, "don't listen to him, Carlos. Boy knew exactly what he was doing. You know, made with love and stuff. He's just too shy to say." 

TK was redder than a lobster. TK was _not_ shy. It was just the first time he'd ever put so much heart into cooking.

"Is that so?" Carlos raised an eyebrow at him, amused by the whole exchange. 

"Ay, fine. I just wanted to make you something sweet." 

And with that, suddenly the whole table was making all those "aww" sounds. TK rolled his eyes and turned his focus back onto his plate. 

"Alright, alright," Carlos said then, with mock indignation on behalf of his boyfriend, and making everyone laugh, "settle down or I'm not sharing anymore." 

"Don't mind them, TK." Owen piped in, putting a hand over his son's shoulders, "They're just jealous." 

"Yeah," Michelle agreed with a smirk, waving her glass of water at Carlos, "A boyfriend who takes up cooking for you? Don't let this one go, _chico_."

When TK looked up at Carlos again, he was looking at Michelle with a strange expression, something deep in his cinnamon colored eyes, like they were having a full conversation, but one without words. It looked serious, far more serious than the situation called for, and TK was itching to know what that was about. 

"Can we open our presents now?" Mateo asked impatiently, having finished his dessert.

"Yeah, sure." TK replied absent-mindedly, still looking at Carlos. When their eyes met, TK tried to express his curiosity, but Carlos just shrugged it off. It'll have to wait apparently.

"Yes! Finally!" Mateo said, bolting from his chair and making Paul roll his eyes. Judd, on the other hand, tried to play it off as casually strolling to the Christmas tree, as if everybody didn't already know he was just as excited to see what he got.

After TK watched everyone open their presents, it was time for him to open up his own. He could feel his teammates watch him closely and TK knew immediately that they must have plotted something together. He didn't know which one of them was his Secret Santa, but he had a feeling they all chipped in with ideas. 

He reached inside the bag and pulled a pair of socks with cute panda bears on them (TK loved pandas! How could you not?!) and a travel mug with a funny picture of Billie Eilish. The last thing TK pulled out looked like a poster tube though. He wasn't sure who or what might be on it so he opened it slowly.

Well, it was a poster alright. And on it, there was none other than Brad fucking Pitt. Shirtless with a cowboy hat Brad fucking Pitt. A still from Thelma and Louise, to be precise. TK wasn't sure whether he should marvel at it or hide it under his shirt before everyone else saw it, but half of them apparently already knew what it was because they burst into laughter as soon as they saw TK's shocked face. 

"What's that, TK?" Michelle asked, standing next to Carlos, curious as to what caused this reaction in everyone else. 

TK honestly contemplated just sprinting to his locker and locking the poster inside, especially since his dad was just two steps behind Michelle, but it was useless at this point because they'd all find out soon enough.

Defeated, he turned the poster over and held it up towards the crowd. 

"Oh my!" Michelle said in a delicious tone. 

"Yep," Carlos suddenly said with a straight face, walking towards TK, "we're not putting that up anywhere. In fact, we may just have to put it back in the bag and never look at it again." 

This time even TK laughed.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Carlos after such a nice lunch had been hard so TK spent his last shift before Christmas thinking about how excited Carlos looked when he opened up his present. It looked genuine and it made TK feel so good. Just before he left, TK had dragged him in the empty kitchen and kissed him good and proper, as he deserved. He would never get tired of the feeling of soft, plump lips against his. 

It wasn't every day one had the chance to meet someone as loving, gentle and caring (and handsome!!!) as Carlos was and TK didn't know how to best put his appreciation into words. Or actions for that matter. All he knew was that he'd been so lucky to bump into this man, even luckier that Carlos gave him the time of the day, especially in the beginning, when he was being rather difficult.

But that's one of the many things Carlos did teach him: hope. Hope _and_ trust. Everyone knew now that TK had arrived in Austin with baggage the size of a firetruck, but what they didn't know is how much patience Carlos had in helping him work through it. It was something TK didn't take lightly. 

"We're here." the Uber driver pointed out, bringing him out memory lane.

"Thanks." TK said and got out. He was pretty tired but he hoped Carlos was still awake. He really wanted to kiss him again, mistletoe or not.

TK hurried up the path towards Carlos' house and fumbled with his keys to open the door. When it did open, he noticed it was dark inside, as if Carlos had already gone to bed. What he also noticed was that there were so many more strings of fairy lights (which TK really loved) and the tree that stood in the corner of their living room was lit. Carlos had made the whole place light and cozy and TK was suddenly giddy. 

He was just about to rush down the hall to their bedroom and see if Carlos was still up when he noticed a small present under the green branches of their colorful Christmas tree. He slowly padded towards the tree and picked up the little package, which was nicely wrapped in red paper.

"Tyler?" Carlos' soft voice suddenly filled the room, sending a shiver down TK's spine. TK hadn't even heard his boyfriend come in so he swiftly turned to face him, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Hey." TK greeted him, smiling instantly when he noticed Carlos was wearing a new shirt. It was a black shirt that had a pattern of small foxes all over it. It didn't have long sleeves, but it did hug Carlos' shoulders perfectly. It was really cute and TK knew Carlos loved his shirts, but he had no idea why he was wearing one now, instead of the usual t-shirt and sweatpants combination. It certainly made TK feel self-conscious. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans and some old sneakers. His hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Mostly because he barely did.

"Hi." Carlos replied, his smile wide. He certainly didn't miss TK's double-take.

"Is this my present?" TK held up the small package with a grin, curious to see what Carlos had gotten him. 

"Yeah," Carlos nodded and stepped closer, a peculiar glint in his eyes, "it's for you." 

TK studied him suspiciously. Carlos looked like he was about to burst and tell TK what was inside before he had the chance to actually open it. It was quite unusual because Carlos had a master poker face and he was very good at keeping secrets. 

"You're being weird." he half-whispered and chuckled.

Carlos eyebrows suddenly rose and he laughed, stepping closer.

"No, you're being weird. Just open it."

TK stared at him for one more moment, trying to figure out what his boyfriend was up to, but he wasn't getting any answers and his curiosity got to him.

He focused again on his nicely wrapped present and pulled at the white ribbon. It gave in quickly and TK placed it on the side of the couch, as if every bit of the present was to be handled with care because it was from Carlos. He slowly unwrapped the paper too, revealing a thin, nicely crafted wooden box. It had a rose pattern engraved all over it and it looked absolutely beautiful, but TK didn't know what could fit into it.

It kind of reminded him of those jewellery boxes made for bracelets and necklaces and he was suddenly feeling giddy at the idea of being gifted something like that from Carlos. Excitement ran through him at speed light and he was buzzing on the inside like a child on Christmas morning.

He didn't actually need anything material from Carlos, not really, it was enough to be able to hold him in his arms and call him his own, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the fact that Carlos got him something, _anything_. It actually meant a great deal to feel this cared for.

TK then looked up to meet Carlos' eyes once again, as if he was asking for permission to open his present, and he found his boyfriend gazing at him intently, his grin betraying his own excitement. Maybe TK should have bought them those promise rings after all. 

When Carlos easily read his expression and nodded, TK looked back to the wooden box and, with slow movements, opened it. The sight of what was inside of it made TK inhale sharply. Rotating as it rose up, an elegant silver band made its way out of the box and TK knew exactly what type of ring that was.

"No," TK whispered, in shock, and couldn't take his eyes off the ring for a moment, as if he couldn't believe what he was holding.

"Tyler Kennedy Strand," Carlos said then, making the hairs on TK's arms stand up. TK's sea green eyes snapped towards him in an instant and he watched as Carlos lowered himself on one knee. Suddenly, his own knees weren't working and he wasn't sure how could he still stand. 

"Are you kidding me right now? Carlos, I-" TK stuttered, his voice cracking, looking between the ring and his boyfriend. 

"Tyler Kennedy Strand," Carlos repeated, still wearing that huge smile on his face, but his eyes were glassy, sparkling with tears in the dim light of the Christmas tree. "I know we haven't been together for that long, I know we've had our difficulties, I know not everything was picture perfect between us, but I also know I love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you anymore. In fact, I don't want to imagine it without you." he said, taking hold of TK's hands and gently removing the box from them, "I know I'm making a huge leap of faith here because we're still young and you don't owe me anything, but somehow this feels like the right thing to do. It doesn't feel like I'm trying to change us, to tie you to me or anything, it just feels like the next logical step for me, for us, even if it may seem soon." he gently took the ring out of the thin box before taking TK's hand again, "I love you. I am so in love with you. I think I've always been at least a little bit in love with you, even in the beginning. And so this is what I want. To marry you." he breathed in, his eyelashes wet with tears, "Will you marry me?" 

TK choked then, as he had fought hard to keep all of his emotion inside when Carlos spoke. His hands were shaking and he wasn't sure he could form actual words, not now, and so he reached for Carlos instead, pulling him up to his feet and into his arms. He kissed Carlos deeply, his hands on each side of Carlos' face, and he could taste his own tears on Carlos' lips. 

When they broke up apart, Carlos didn't take his eyes off of him. 

"Is that a yes? I need a yes, T." 

"Yes." TK nodded fervently, "God, yes. I love you." he said, his voice wavering with emotion. He watched as Carlos slowly took his hand again and gently placed the ring on his finger. Everything felt so surreal. 

"I can't believe-" he stuttered as he stared at the ring on his finger. He looked back up to Carlos. "Are you sure?" 

Carlos smiled, shook his head and pulled TK into a tight, tight hug. 

"I've never been more sure of anything." he whispered against TK's hair, sending a spark of electricity through all of his body. "I love you. I mean it. I want to marry you. I should be the one asking if you're sure."

TK pulled back then and looked Carlos in the eye, trying to keep his tears at bay this time. 

"I am just as sure you are." he whispered, their lips brushing softly, "I actually can't believe my luck." 

"Your luck or my luck?" Carlos questioned. 

" _My_ luck." TK replied confidently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated in this house! <3


End file.
